Hades and Maleficent get revenge
(This scene takes place in between the last end credit and the discovery of Master Yen Sid's letter in "An Empire of Dreams". Inspired by a video from GAVillain) Ever wondered how Hades and Maleficent were able to begin their evil plan in "Encoded Truths" without having to worry about their son and his Dominion XIII breathing down their necks? Worry no longer as this little scene explains just how the Hellfire Organization truly returned to power with Zurg's demise... Passage At last, all was still and quiet in the now dilapidated ruins of the Imperial Palace of Coruscant. The last few Storm-Troopers who hadn't been disintegrated with the demise of Emperor Zurg had already packed up their belongings and fled the castle for parts unknown, leaving the entire vicinity empty with not a soul in sight...well, everything except for the walking pile of scrapped bolts and void thorns that was now wandering about the collapsed Altar of Naught. Zurg was furious...absolutely livid. He was barely alive thanks to the shard of Chernabog inside his ruined armor keeping his figure intact from disappearing, his generals had been slain or arrested, his armies scattered or annihilated, and Kingdom Hearts, the Heart of Worlds, was forever out of his grasp and would never come again in about a thousand more years. And it was all because of Mickey. The mouse had ruined everything for him, all because he refused to obey his every whim. "Cursed keyblade", Zurg stuttered through his broken face-plate, "It was not meant to be like this...He should have been the perfect vessel for my master, and I was to have ruled over him as a god!" Upon his shout, Zurg immediately tripped over his feet and flew into a coughing fit, then composed himself long ago to be able stand up again. "Well", Zurg thought, "at least my part in the master plan is over. I just hope that he will take over for me in my stead, and allow me to regain my strength so that I may serve him by his side. "And", he chuckled to himself, "look at the bright side, old boy! At least things can't get any worse from here to the throne room." Unfortunately for Zurg, he didn't have long to worry before a sudden crack of thunder rang out around the Altar and a bolt of lightning struck the ground just a few feet behind him. He shot his head to look behind him, his black jagged locks flinging to the side as he turned, to see a large pillar of flame rise up from the spot where the bolt had struck before coalescing and dissipating into a series of forms in the center of the fire. The beings stepped forward into the light and who should they have been but none other than the fully restored and no longer Black Lady-absorbed Maleficent, Hades, Zeke, and the two Misery imps, all of whom were grinning from ear to ear over the sight at Zurg in such pathetic display. The former overlord growled weakly at his audience, then limped his entire figure to face them directly. "You...", he snarled at the two who he once called his parents. Hades merely chuckled darkly and glided closer to his son, draping his arm around Zurg's shoulder. "Zurggy, my boy!...You''' really''' look pathetic right now, didya know that?", he sneered, mocking his son's own words that he once threw to him during the destruction of the Moon of Lost Souls beforehand. In response, Zurg angrily pushed the god's arm of his shoulder and vainly tried to dust off some of the more obvious scrapes off his torn-apart bolt and thorn ensemble. "Aw, save your breath, daddykins.", Zurg sarcastically grumped to his father, "I may be down, but I'm certainly not out...no thanks to you! You could have at least helped your boy out when the Keybearer, his Princess, and your former apprentice all attacked me once!" Pain and Panic sniggered at Zurg's indignant complaining while Hades began acting out a small show of mock sympathy. "Aaaaawwww, sorry Zurggykins! Did the little tyrant really need his daddy's help even after you completely ruined our chances of rising our empire from the ashes by having your mooks bump off your dear sweet mommy, nearly plunging yours truly in the bottomless pits of Tartarus, repeatedly lying to your boys about sharing the Dark Crystal's power when all was said and done, and then had the'' gall'' to forcibly recruit the rest of us into your army afterwards?! Well, I'm terribly sorry, but after seeing your magnificent display of power during your little spat with the mouse and the traitor, we realized...we're just not in your league.", Hades "revealed" to his wayward spawn, all in that same mock-sympathetic tone. "Besides, child", Maleficent spoke for the first time to add to the conversation, "We were merely stopping by on our way back to our new palace to regroup anew to present you with a little...gift." With that, the evil faerie cupped and swirled her hands around her staff, causing it to glow softly. And then, in a puff of black smoke, a small box appeared in front of Zurg's rusted rags, carefully wrapped tight with the symbol of the Darkhearts for a button pin in the ribbon. "Think of this as a peace offering from your loving parents", Maleficent declared to her child. The emperor didn't know what to think of this. He was just so incredulous about the whole thing that he didn't stop to notice that he was no longer grabbing on to his being, which was slowly starting to come apart in thorn-like fumes. Zurg began to weakly smile at his parents, thinking that they finally forgave him for all that he had done to them in the name of his master. "R-r-r-really? You really mean it?", he sniffed in delight. The Hellfire Org. representatives simply smiled wickedly to one another, their plan for revenge working out perfectly. Pain was the next to speak up. "Well, we gotta run now, right boss?", he asked before instinctively flinching to prepare himself for a flame bath for speaking out of turn. But of course, Hades was so delighted that he barley gave it any attention. "Oh yes, we've gotta go, boys! Good luck now, ma boy, on your future revenge plot, and have a wonderful time buildin' up your forces again!" And with that, the villains turned away and headed down the stairs out the altar, laughing all the while. "Bye, bye loser!", the Big Bad Wolf guffawed out to Zurg before he inexplicably darted down the steps ahead of everyone else. Zurg's happiness had reached a breaking point by this point that he was literally coming apart at the seams, smoking like a living cigar set ablaze. "Oho! I just can't believe it! They finally accepted me for what I've become! Guess they really aren't such bad guys after all! Ohoho! This is my most diabolicaly happiest moment of my entire villain career yet!", he sobbed in joy as he began ripping apart the present to get whatever prize his parents had bestowed upon to restore his strength. Restore? If only he had known... By this point, the villains had already reached the Proof of Existence, still chuckling to themselves at the cruel prank about to reveal itself to Zurg. Hades was the most gleeful about it. "Haheh! I'll bet that little squirt really gets a bang out of his present!" In response, Zeke and the imps guffawed at Hades' dark comment. (To make a long story short, Zurg opens up the present, which turns out to be a nega-bomb. It explodes upon opening, destroying him once and for all...that is until the Archmage comes by over to undo it. In the meantime, the Hellfire Org. laughs maliciously at the death of their greatest rival, while Hades crows triumphantly "We're baaaaack!") Category:Script Teases